wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocket Jaw Rescuer of the Reef
"Rocket Jaw Rescuer of the Reef", sometimes styled as "Rocket Jaw: Rescuer of the Reef", is the eighteenth episode of Season 2 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on February 20, 2013. Overall, it is the 58th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Wild Kratts are doing a checkup on a part of a reef in the Caribbean Sea to make sure it is stable and healthy, when they notice robotic parrotfish picking off pieces of coral. The fish originated from inventor Zach Varmitech and fashion designer Donita Donata, who are collecting coral to make coral-themed jewelry. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers dive down into the water and into a coral reef, where they find a frogfish. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. Aviva, Koki, and the Kratt brothers dive down into the Caribbean Sea and into a coral reef to witness polypus displaying their colors while also checking on the condition of the reef. While talking about the polyps and the role in the coral reef, they see parrotfish picking at some coral to eat algae. However, while they are not looking, a parrotfish controlled by Zach Varmitech takes a piece of coral and swims to his submarine. Accompanying Zach is Donita Donata, who is planning to use the coral for jewelry. Zach hopes to sell the jewelry so he can get rich. While finishing up the reef checkup, Koki notices something moving among the coral, which the Kratt brothers say is a frogfish. They then see the frogfish instantly suck a fish into its mouth, leading Martin to name it Rocket Jaw. The Wild Kratts are impressed, and Aviva decides to make a Frogfish Creature Power Disc. The Kratt brothers then pretend to be frogfish, when they see Zach's robot fish taking pieces of coral. Aviva finishes the discs and Jimmy teleports them to the Kratt brothers, who camouflage after activating their Creature Power Suits. They manage suck in a few robotic parrotfish, when Donita and Zach arrive to find out why the robotic fish are not returning to his submarine. While Zach is counting the fish already under his control, the Kratt brothers see Rocket Jaw hovering his lure to lure in a parrotfish, and Chris tells Aviva to install a lure attachment. Chris makes his first move by casting his lure – a coin with Zach's face stamped on it, towards Zach, while Martin casts his lure – a piece of coral jewelry, towards Donita. Zach and Donita, mesmerized by the lures and not taking notice of the camouflaged brothers, move closer to them. The Kratt brothers instantly suck in their underwater vehicles. Then Rocket Jaw sucks in Zach's controller. Rocket Jaw spits the controller out, and it ends up in Chris's fins. Chris deactivates the robotic suits on the parrotfish. Aviva and Koki head to Zach's submarine and use a robot arm to grab the net containing the pieces of coral. After Chris hands Zach his controller back, the Kratt brothers spit out Zach and Donita's underwater vehicles, propelling them away. At the end, the Kratt brothers use a special tape to reattach the broken-off corals. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers dive down again to see the frogfish. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Donita Donata Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * Longlure Frogfish:Rocket Jaw * Polyp * Queen Parrotfish (called Parrotfish) * Amphipod * Northern Red Snapper * Hawksbill Sea Turtle * Green Moray * Flathead Grey Mullet * Atlantic Goliath Grouper Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Spotted moray (called Moray eel) * Flounder * Coral * Sponge * Frogfish * Princess parrotfish References Gallery Martin and Jimmy Z.png|Jimmy is standing left of Martin and he is holding a flashlight. Chirs and Jimmy Z.png|Jimmy is standing right of Chris, who is still holding the flashlight. Aww How Sweet.png|"Aww, how sweet!", the Wild Kratts (from left to right: Chris, Jimmy with flashlight, Martin, Aviva and Koki) are thinking. Martin Startling Jimmy.png|Martin is startling Jimmy. Higher and Higher.png|Chris is higher and higher pointing into the sky. (By the way: From left to right the Wild Kratts are still in the same order as in the previous picture.) Wet Jimmy.png|Jimmy has just got wet. Bros Diving Down.png|Chris and Martin are diving down. Colorful Coral Reef!.png|The coral reef is so colorful! Girls in Sub and Bros.png|Chris is beside Martin, who is next to Aviva and Koki, who are inside the Amphi-Sub. Polyp Harpooned Martin.png|Martin has just harpuned by a polyp. I'm not Food.png|But Martin isn't food! I like these little guys.png|Aviva likes the "little guys" (polyps). Koki Angry at Parrot fish.png|Koki is angry at two parrotfishes because they eat pieces of coral algae. Aviva Angry at Parrot fish.png|Aviva is thinking the same. Martin and Parrot fish.png|Martin is showing Aviva and Koki that the parrotfishes eat only algae that grow on the coral. Parrot fish Robot.png|This one of Zach Varmitech's parrot fish will bite off a piece of coral in the next moment. Zach's Submarine.png|Zach's submarine Zachbots rolling on floor.png|Two Zachbots are rolling on the floor. Zach and Donita Laughing.png|Zach (right) and Donita (left) are laughing. Jimmy Fishing.png|Jimmy is fishing, and Aviva and Koki are standing behind him. Girls Notice Rocket Jaw.png|Aviva and Koki are noticing the frogfish Martin is going to name Rocket Jaw. Jimmy Stuck.png|Jimmy is stuck in a sucker made of rubber. Coral Designs.png|Donita is holding a paper sheet with a few drawings for coral designs. Dizzy Martin.png|Martin is dizzy. Chris Grabbing Martin by Shoulders.png|Chris is grabbing Martin by his shoulders and they have noticed that Zach uses parrotfishes with robotic vestes/vests (what's the plural of vest? I need help!) to capture corals. Frogfish Discs Complete!.png|Aviva has just finished Frogfish Power Discs that are just printed. Zach and Donita in Diving Suits.png|Zach and Donita are in their diving suits. Aviva can't free Parrot Fish.png|Aviva can't free the parrotfishes from Zach's robotic vests (I have found out!) manually. Chris with Zach Coin.png|Chris is suspending a coin with Zach's face stamped to lure Zach… Martin with Coral Jewel.png|…while Martin is suspending a piece of coral jewelry to lure Donita. Zach likes Coin.png|Zach… Donita likes Jewel.png|…and Donita are mesmerized by the valuable lures. Crew fixing Coral Reef.png|Chris and Martin are fixing the corals with special tape created by Aviva. Bros want Sandwich.png|Chris and Martin are lured by a sandwich Jimmy is letting suspending from his fishing rod. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Two Episodes